A life changing meeting
by CorySupporter
Summary: Joey Richter one-shot. When he meets a fan with cancer on life support, it changes his life forever. Has nothing to do with Starship but Starkid don't have their own category (sadly)


_Hey guys! So this is my first ''story'' on here, and it's about Joey Richter from Starkid. It's really random, I got this idea a few days ago before going to bed. Just to let you know, English's not my first language so sorry for any spellings or grammar errors, I did my best!_

**Mentions of cancer. I only know a few things about this sickness, so sorry if it's not like real cancer.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Joey Richter or Team Starkid...Because if I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them..._

I looked around, confused. I didn't expect them to send me to an hospital. It's a strange place for a meeting with a fan. I walked to the front door and entered the building, making my way to the little office in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." I said.

The old lady looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you know it's name?"

Oh crap. I had not realized that I probably needed to get that.

"Ahem, no...But, hum, mine's Joey Richter." She immediately seemed more interested in me.

"Oh, right! A Starkid member, I see! My daughter loves you." She said with a huge smile.

I don't think I was here for her daughter so I just smiled and muttered a thanks (for what, I don't know)

"But it's not the reason you're here. They left me a note saying I would get a special guest. The bedroom's on floor 5, door 35." She said, returning to her papers.

I stood awkwardly in front of the desk, waiting for more details, but she didn't seem to acknowledge I was still there.

"And ehh...Who am I visiting exactly?" I asked, hoping for a constructive answer.

"Oh! Her name's Emily. She has cancer, and well...they'll explain it to you." She said, sadness in her eyes.

It suddenly hit me that I could be here for some other reason. The old lady seemed so sad, I thought as I waited for the elevator to get to the 5th floor. I got out and looked for a hint of which way to go. All I could see was a little notice on the wall. '_Floor 5: Final Phase. 1-20 on the left. 21-40 on the right._'

I was only more worried when I took the right. I finally found the 35th bedroom and slowly opened the door.

The first thing I saw was two people standing by the side of a bed, half of it hidden by machines. But I managed to catch a glance at the person on the bed and...It shocked me. It shocked me to see that this little girl, who seemed about 17 years old, was lying in this bed in terminal, with a cancer and almost lifeless. The two people standing by her slowly turned to look at me, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on the face of the women.

"You must be Joey Richter." She said, almost whispering.

I nodded, still unable to talk.

"This is our daughter, Emily. She has blood cancer and she is currently on life support. The doctor say they plan on unplugging her tomorrow." And she began to cry, unable to finish her sentence.

Wow. It was a lot to take in but I couldn't think much about it that the man began to speak.

"She loved Starkid and I think that you, Joey, were her favorite. Just the way her eyes lighted up when she talked about you." He stopped a bit, seeming lost in those memories. "She wanted to see you at least one time in her life, and I thought that this could be the least we could do in exchange of her love for all of us."He finished this looking at his daughter.

For the first time, I was able to fully look at her. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was asleep. But I knew she wasn't. She was about to die, without getting the chance to talk to me, her idol.

I looked at her parent, asking for permission to sit on the chair on the other side of the bed. I sat, and looked around before taking her tiny hand in mine. I didn't know this girl, but I could tell by the pictures surrounding her bed that she was loved by all of her friends, and that if I had the chance to meet her while she was still full of energy, I would have appreciated her.

"Ahem." I began, not really knowing what to say. I was about to continue when I heard her mom.

"I'm pretty sure she can hear you, Joey. So say what you want to and know that we will be forever grateful for that kind gesture of yours."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't prepared when I first came in. I didn't know what was gonna happen. And right now I just felt so empty. To see someone so young, lying there in a hospital bed, dying, was hard. Even if I didn't know this girl. It was just unfair, how things like that could happen. I licked my dried lips and began.

"Hi, Emily. I hum, just wanted to say that I heard about you today...and well...it seems like you're a big fan and um...well...yeah. It's Joey Richter, by the way. Ahem, I wish I had the chance to know you, because you seem like a wonderful person, and I think you and I would've made a heck of a pair, because of what I can see, you were a crazy (in the good way, of course) girl, and I think that what's happening to you is very unfair. I wish I had the power to bring you back, but I can't , even if I tried. I didn't know you but, once again, I wish I did, and I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to realize how short and beautiful life is. Oh, crap, I'm crying. Ya see, I've always been the sentimental kind of guy. I'm lucky to get to say goodbye to you, because it's gonna change me in a good way for the rest of my life. So, well, thank you, Emily, for giving me this opportunity. I wish you could've lived longer." I whipped the tears away, even if there wasn't a lot.

Heck, that was intense. I didn't think you could regret someone you didn't know but well, now I know it's possible. I couldn't stay there, this place was going to bring all the bad memories I had about people dying from cancer. I slowly got up and looked at her parents before making my way out of the hospital. I got in the car and was about to start the engine when I suddenly stopped. This seemed so futile now, after what I just experienced. I looked at the window and realized how lucky I was to have the life I had. I was healthy, alive and loved by my family and friends. I needed nothing more than that to make it through. Life is beautiful, and for now, I was decided to enjoy it.


End file.
